The Lone Wolf
by TheWerewolfGirl06
Summary: Bella isn't a part of Sam's pack or any pack for that matter. She does what she wants when she wants. She is a lone wolf. Until she meets a hot headed wolf who will try to tame her. PaulxBella
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay this is not the title that I am going to be keeping I just couldn't come up with a better one off the top of my head. If you have any ideas please pm me or leave a review. Thanks!**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight I do not.

Chapter 1

It all started the day that Edward left me in the woods.

Flashback

"Come for a walk with me?" Edward asked pulling me towards a path that led into the woods. Once we got a few steps into the trees, still in view of the house, he stopped leaning against a tree.

"Okay. Let's talk," I said looking at his unreadable expression.

"Bella we're leaving," he said after taking a deep breath.

"Why now? Another year-"

"Bella it's time. How much longer could we stay her anyways? Carlisle can barely past for thirty and now he's pushing 33 it's time for us to move on."

I was confused by his answer. Why did we have to leave if they were? I was eighteen and the whole plan after I was changed was for us to leave his family to give them peace. Why couldn't we just stay here until we finished high school then move away. I looked at him trying to understand.

He looked at me coldly.

My stomach flip flopped when I realized that I'd misunderstood.

"When you say we?" I asked.

"I mean my family and myself," he spoke each word distinctively.

I shook my head back and forth in denial," Okay I'll come with you then."

"You can't Bella. Where were going it isn't the place for you," I could feel my sorrow slowly seeping into anger.

"You promised! In Phoenix you promised that you would stay-"

"As long as it was best for you," he interrupted.

"No!" I yelled. He couldn't leave me here alone. He was all I had. All I wanted. How could he do this to me? I could feel my anger starting to take over, so I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down," No you can't leave," I said calmer," We were supposed to be together you said that you loved me." My voice cracked a little.

He took a deep breath staring at the ground unseeingly and when he finally looked up at me his eyes were hard.

"Bella. I don't want you to come with me," he spoke the words harshly each a dagger stabbing my chest. I opened my mouth to reply but no sound came out. In a second he was by my side," I would like to ask a favor if I may," he said. Who was he to ask a favor? My body betrayed my mind and I nodded.

"Don't do anything reckless and stupid. I'm thinking of Charlie of course. What would he do without you? Will you do that for... Charlie?"

No." Yes," I said instead.

"Goodbye Bella," he leaned down pressing his cold lips to my forehead. Then he was gone.

Now alone my thoughts started to take over. How dare he leave me? He said he loved me. He promised, then he just leaves me alone in the woods. By this time I was shaking hard and a red haze was beginning to cloud the edges of my vision. All of the sudden I could feel my bones breaking and reforming. My clothes flew off in pieces as black and silver fur blew out from me.

End Flashback

That was three days ago.

Eventually I had calmed down enough to phase back and sneak into my room by way of a big tree outside my window. I went downstairs and started hounding Charlie for answers. It turns out that my grandfather was Quilete and a part of the original La Push pack, so there was a chance that I would phase too.

After about an hour of talking I decided to head to bed changing into a supernatural creature sure sapped your energy. I laid there contemplating my options.

I could join Sam's pack in La Push which included Sam Uley, Jacob Black, Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Seth and Leah Clearwater, Collin Littlesea, and Brady Fuller. Joining his pack would mean taking orders from him and I would probably have to move onto the reservation or I could stay or I could stay a lone wolf. There was no way I was joining Sam's pack. I wasn't going to take orders from anyone anymore. I was my own person now.

So that left me as a lone wolf running free with not a care in the world. Except Victoria. The stupid bitch kept coming on my land and I could never catch her. That would be one good thing about joining Sam's pack they could help me fight her. I could tell the pack was having some trouble as well. I was always hearing there howls of frustration.

Howl. My head snapped to the window. This wasn't a howl of frustration. This was a call from the alpha for all the wolves to join him. I don't know why I knew but I just did. I was feeling a little tense so I decided to have some fun.

"I'm going for a run dad," I called to him from the top of the stairs.

"Okay that's fine," he yelled back.

I leaped out my window clinging to the tree and climbing down to the ground. I jogged into the woods. I had a party to crash.

Paul's POV

I was laying in my bed about to drift off to sleep after a long patrol when I heard Sam's howl for a meeting. Fuck I thought you couldn't have called a meeting while I was still phased. I pulled myself from under the covers looking longingly back at my bed. I walked quickly to my front door opening it and stepping onto the porch.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and turned to see Jared's dark brown eyes looking at me. I sighed. I wasn't getting to bed anytime soon. The only time Sam sent someone to wait for me was to make sure that I showed up because it was important. I let out another string of curses taking off into the woods to phase.

Bold- Paul

Italic- Sam

Underline- Leah

Bold underline- Embry

Bold Italic- Quil

Took you long enough Paul.

Shut up Leah. Did you just get off patrol? No I didn't think so.

Stop it both of you. Paul hurry up and get here so we can start.

I didn't reply just took off in their direction with Jared by my side.

What do we got boss? I asked when I reached them. Sam gave me a look. He hated when I called him that which is why I do it.

We need to discuss the redhead first. She can't keep slipping through our defenses or else someone else will get hurt. We all flinched at the thought of Harry who had been killed by her before Seth and Leah had phased. We are going to increase patrols. All of us groaned. Patrols were already doubled because of the grey wolf that seemed to be living on the Cullen's land. We knew he was a werewolf but we had no idea who he was or where he came from.

Which brings me to my next point. I think we need to-

All of the sudden there was a loud howl from a little ways to the right.

What the fuck was that?

It's that wolf.

Let's get him. Leah was the first to take off after him and we let her lead the way because she was the fastest out of all of us, but this wolf was as fast if not faster than her. We chased him for a good five minutes every once in a while catching sight of a grey tail before we realized where he was headed.

Don't let him jump, Sam yelled. I put on an extra burst speed getting within a foot of him before he leaped over the ravine. He looked back at us prancing on the other side and I knew if he was human he would be laughing at us. He taunted us by turning and wagging his tail in farewell before disappearing into the woods.

A/N The first chapter of my new story. Thanks for reading please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wish that I owned Twilight but I don't.**

 **Chapter 2**

I strode to my front door after phasing back and putting my clothes back on. I couldn't help the smile that creeped onto my face, thinking back on what I had just done. I remembered the look on Sam's wolf's face when I had jumped the border. He looked pissed off and frustrated and it cracked me up to think that I was causing him trouble.

I didn't know why it was so amusing to me to mess with Sam maybe because he stole my best friend from me or maybe because he was supposed to be my alpha or maybe it was a little bit of both.

"I'm home dad," I yelled walking into the hallway and towards the living room where I knew my dad would be sitting probably in the same spot I had left him in.

"Oh hey Bella. Did you have fun at the movies?" I paused for a second. What was he talking about was he delusional I was sure I had told him I was going for a run.

"What are you talk-" I froze when I saw why my dad was acting so weird. There sitting in my living room was the beta of Sam's pack Jacob and his father Billy Black. I released a string of curses in my head. How the hell did he get here so fast? I swear all of them were there chasing me. I thought back and counted in my head. Yeah there was all ten of them there. Why would he need to come here after just chasing a rogue wolf through the woods unless Sam sent him here because they know it's me. Now I was just being paranoid.

I put on a fake smile," It was great dad. Oh hey Billy. Hi Jacob."

"Hi Bells," Jacob replied beaming at me, Billy just nodded.

"Well," I said letting out a real yawn,"I'm super tired from you know the movie so I'm going to hit the hay," I turned starting towards the staircase.

"Wait Bella," I turned to face Jacob mentally cursing myself again," Can we talk for a second."

There was no way I could refuse without being rude or if they were suspecting anything it would be even more suspicious," Sure Jacob. Let's go to my room."

When we reached my room I let him go in first then followed him shutting the door behind us.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked seating myself at the head of my bed while Jacob sat at the foot.

"Well I just wanted to apologize."

"For what?" I asked innocently.

"For not hanging out with you as much as I used to. I wanted to come over to make you feel better after the L-Cullen's left, but I had other, um, obligation." Yeah right which included running around the reservation as a werewolf. I mean I wasn't one to judge but still.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down this conservation was starting to hit to close to home. I looked down at my hands to see them shaking ever so slightly I tucked them farther into my lap to hide them from view. I glanced up at Jacob to see him looking at me oddly.

"It's fine Jacob. I understand. I'm glad you came over today though." I said smiling to distract him.

He smiled back," Yeah well my dad was coming over and I was just hanging around the house so I decided that I might as well come to."

Lie. I didn't say anything because I was worried that it would slip out that I knew he was lying. An awkward silence fell over us until I yawned and he told me a hasty goodnight and left shutting the door quietly behind him. I sighed flopping back on the bed realizing that I had just dodged a bullet. I pressed a hand against my forehead trying to quiet my brain.

What did this mean? Was I being watched? Was sending Jacob a warning? Did they know it was me? No they couldn't . There was no way but what if- Stop! I yelled at myself. They don't know anything. If they did then they would be much more forward about it.

I rolled over knowing I wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight. It was long after the Blacks left and Charlie was in bed that I finally was able to fall asleep.

I stretched my arms above my head feeling my muscles glide smoothly under my still pale skin. I glanced at my alarm clock. Fuck I was going to be late to school. I raced to my dresser throwing on a pair of skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of boots before grabbing my bag and racing down the stairs grabbing a granola bar on the way out the door.

I jumped in my truck and turned the key. Nothing happened.

"No. No. No. Not today. Not now," I turned the key again nothing," Are kidding me?" I screeched. Leaned my head back against my seat. What was I going to do?

All of the sudden there was a honk from behind me. I spun around to see none other Jacob sitting in his old Rabbit waving for me to get in.

How did he know I needed a ride? Whatever all that mattered was that I did in fact need a ride. I hopped out of my stupid broken truck and ran over to the passenger side of his car which was as old as my truck but obviously much more reliable.

"Drive," I said after closing my door.

He chuckled before peeling out and racing down my street. We reached my school in half the time it usually takes me which means I was actually there a few minutes early.

"Thanks Jake," I said getting out of the car and leaning through the open window," But how did you know that my truck was broken?"

"Your trucks broken? How?" He asked looking at me confused," I just thought that I would pick you up today is that okay?"

I barely contained a sigh of relief. On the way here my mind was running wild and my imagination had taken over. After him showing up last night I thought that maybe the pack might have done this so that they could keep an eye on me. I was glad to know that I was way off Jake didn't even know about it.

"Yeah it's fine. I don't know why it's broken I got up this morning and it wasn't starting."

"Well I can stop by on my way back to La Push and check it out after this if you want?"

"That would be great Jake, but aren't you supposed to be in school?" I asked. I didn't want him to be in trouble even if he was in Sam's pack.

"School what's that?" He asked smiling," Just kidding. We're on an extended vacation today so we don't have to be at school today."

I wondered if that was true or if he had stopped going to work with the pack full time," Okay well I guess it's okay then," I tossed him my keys just as the warning bell rang. I had five minutes to get to class.

"Bye Jake. I gotta go. Thank you," I called over my shoulder already walking to my school.

"Bye Bella," I heard him yell after me and smiled.

 **Jacob's POV**

I pulled out of the parking lot of Bella's school after watching her walk up the steps and through the doors. I was happy that I didn't have to go to school today it gave me an extra day to relax or in this case fix Bella's piece of crap truck.

I reached Bella's house in record time and turned off the ignition and stepped out of my car. I walked to the hood of the truck and popped it open while trying to justify lying to Bella. I mean I wasn't really lying to her I just wasn't telling everything about why I hadn't been hanging out with her lately.

She deserves to know if she was going to be hanging out with me more then she should know what kind of danger she was in. Anyways she knew about the leeches and never told anyone not even me about them obviously she could keep a secret. If it wasn't for Sam's gag order I would have told her a long time ago.

I looked down at the engine of the truck searching for anything out of the ordinary. I finally found it in the form of a clipped wire not a broken wire a clipped one, but who would cut a wire on Bella's truck.

"Jake!" I jerked upwards hitting my head on the bottom of the hood. I turned to face Quil who was rolling on the ground laughing.

"What do you want Quil?" I asked irritated.

"We have patrol," he gasped out. I groaned inwardly, I was busy I still haven't figured out how to fix Bella's truck. This new patrol schedule sucked but with us dealing with the red head leech and the strange wolf we had to patrol double now.

"Alright," I said kicking Quil as I walked by," Let's get this over with."

 **Bella's POV**

My life sucks.

I was sitting in my math class literally dying of boredom. I looked out the window at the woods longing to be out there running instead of in here listening to some stupid lecture about some method I would never use. The only good thing about this teacher was that he never called on anyone in the back row which was where I sat now just staring out the window.

The bell finally rung and I pushed past everyone to get out the door. It was lunchtime and I was starving. I picked out my food and sat down at the table that I used to share with the Cullens but wouldn't be anymore I guess. I was okay with sitting alone as long as I didn't have to listen to Jessica Stanley's constant monologue all about herself. I could feel her eyes on me as I ate my food.

I understood why everyone was looking at me funny though. Unless it was sunny which it definitely wasn't today I never sat without the Cullens. By now everyone knew that they had left town and abandoned me here. I could here the whispers not loud enough for me to here everything that they were saying but loud enough to know that it was about me. The constant buzzing was driving me crazy. It was all that I could hear and I couldn't handle it.

I stood up from the table leaving all my stuff and practically sprinting from the cafeteria, down the steps, and into the woods.

 **A/N Thank you for reading. I still haven't figured out a better name so if you have any ideas please pm me :) Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

 **Chapter 3**

I ran as fast as I could away from the school. Away from my problems. I didn't even realize where I was headed until I smelled the pack's scent mixed with the Cullen's and I realized that I had just crossed the border.

A howl sounded not far behind me. Dammit I couldn't turn around now. I picked up speed trying to outrun them when all of the sudden something big and heavy crashed into my side. I knew the wolf that crashed into me wasn't Leah because she was small like me and whoever this was, was huge.

I tumbled down a little hill cutting my leg on a branch on the way down. I stopped when I crashed into a tree knocking the wind out of me. I pulled myself up turning to face my fate. A huge russet colored wolf stood growling at me. I bared my teeth warning him to stay back when out of the tree's behind him stepped two more huge wolves.

I recognized the biggest black one as Sam but didn't recognize the russet or the brown one that resembled the color of chocolate. I did know however that if I stuck around much longer than the others would show up and I would be even more screwed. I growled one last time before turning on my haunches and taking off away from them. They chased me but it was almost easy for me to outrun them. I could tell they were starting to get frustrated by their loud howls

I chuckled to myself. They were currently headed in the opposite direction as I was so I decided to take the short way home rather than the usual long way. To go the fast way I had to stay on La Push land for much longer than I wanted to but I was tired and just wanted to go home.

I walked into my house and flopped onto the couch in the living where my dad was in his recliner, as usual.

"Hey Bells your school called," he said looking at me. I rolled my eyes. Of course they did I couldn't catch a break," You didn't show up for your last two periods. Why?"

I decided to play the sympathy card," Daddy," I whined," Everyone was talking crap about me and if I stayed there much longer I was going to phase and rip Jessica Stanley's ugly face off," Okay not exactly how I wanted that sentence to end but whatever. He hesitated. I don't think he was expecting me to say that either.

"Fine. I can't punish you for leaving if it was necessary for you just don't get behind."

"I won't dad," I said starting to head up to my room I really didn't want to talk to him about what had happened.

"Wait, Bella," he called me back. Nope can't catch a single break," I think you should consider going to school in La Push." I was sure my jaw was on the ground.

"What are you talking about dad?" I sputtered.

"I think that it would be a good idea. They are much more understanding and I think it would be good for you to be closer to the reservation."

"Dad what part don't you understand about I am not joining their pack," I said speaking each word separately making sure he understood.

"You say that now but if you keep getting caught by them you won't have a choice."

"How did you?" He pointed at my arm where the cut was already starting to heal.

"Ugh," I groaned," Dad this is only the first time and it isn't going to happen again. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Sure Bella," he said turning back to the TV. I turned exasperated and walked up to my room.

I pulled out my English homework. I had to do a four page essay on an experience that shaped us into the person we were today. I went through a list of all my memories trying to find something that didn't involve supernatural creatures. I finally decided on my decision to move to Forks. An hour and four and half pages later my report was done and my hand was killing me.

I stood up from the desk and stretched. I heard the phone ringing in the other room but assumed it was Billy or Charlie's work so I ignored it and walked over to pick out my pajamas.

"Bella, some boy named Mike is on the phone for you," my dad called.

Great. I don't have time for this I thought as I walked down the stairs and over to the phone where it sat on the counter.

"Hey Mike," I said cheerily he didn't need to know that I didn't want to talk to him," What's up?"

"Hi Bells, you left early so I didn't get a chance to ask you if you wanted to come with me and everyone else to First Beach on Friday?"

"Umm," I said trying to find a way out of it," Let me ask my dad," I set the phone down and walked to the living room.

"Hey dad can I go to the beach with some friends on Friday?" Please say no. Please say no.

"Sure Bella," he replied.

"Thanks dad," I grumbled as I trudged back to the phone.

"My dad said I can come," I told Mike.

"Great do you want to drive yourself or I can pick you up if you want."

"No it's okay," I said hastily," I'll drive myself. Thanks though." I didn't care that my truck was broken I would rather walk before I rode alone with Mike Newton.

"Sure well I got to go I'm at work."

"Okay bye Mike."

"Bye," I hung up the phone letting out a groan.

"What's wrong Bella?" Charlie asked walking into the kitchen probably scrounging for food.

"I don't want to go to the beach. All they're going to be doing is gossiping and half of it will be about me."

"Come on Bells. It will be good for you to get out and do some normal teenager stuff for once."

"I have bigger things to worry about like not being killed by vampires and not getting caught by werewolves," I hopped off the bar stool where I was sitting," by the way dad there is lasagna in the refrigerator."

"Thanks, you're the best," he said opening the fridge doors.

"I try," I mumbled walking back up the stairs.

I walked to my window and looked out scanning the trees. Why did I feel like I was being watched? I didn't see anything out of the ordinary so I checked to make sure the window was locked then closed the curtain so I could change into pajamas. I laid down on my bed on top of the comforter. Ever since I had phased I hadn't need to sleep with blankets on top of me since I now ran a toasty temperature of 106 and if it weren't weird I would be wearing shorts and a tank top everyday to school. That's why I usually slept with the window open but I knew if I opened it I would be on edge all night so instead I turned on the fan and fell into bed.

 **Paul's POV**

 **Paul- Bold**

 _Sam- Italic_

Quil- Underline

 _ **Jacob- Bold Italic**_

We chased that wolf's scent practically all over La Push before we met up where Jacob had momentarily caught him.

 **What now?**

 _I think that we should start off by figuring out where he_ _crossed over the border and then follow it to see where it leads._ We ran the length of the border and finally stopped at the part of it that was closest to Forks. This was where he had crossed into Cullen territory.

 _Collin, Brady, Seth, and Leah you guys can go home. Embry and Jared patrol the rest of the border._

Collin and Brady grumbled something about always getting left behind but eventually phased out.

 **What's the plan boss?**

This time he ignored my jab.

 _We're going to follow the trail and see where it leads._

And if we run into the wolf?

 _We'll deal with that_ _if it comes to it._

We set off at a loping pace focusing on staying on the trail. This was the first time we had ever actually followed him into his territory and we didn't want to lose him. I could tell something was bothering Jacob so I asked him what was wrong.

 _ **I don't know. I just feel like I've been here before...**_ he was trying really hard to remember so I left him alone with his thoughts.

I peered through the trees trying to figure out where the trail was leading to. Finally I was able to make out a white house with gray shutters. We stopped on the edge of the trees.

 _ **But that doesn't make sense.**_

 **What doesn't make sense?**

 _ **Nothing.**_ I could tell that he was trying to hide something because he was reciting the Quilete alphabet.

 _What are you hiding?_

 _ **Nothing,**_ he repeated.

 _Jacob tell_ _us now, Sam ordered._

 _ **Fine. I know who's house that is.**_

 **Who's?**

 _ **Bella's.**_

 **Bella Swan? The leech lover?**

He growled at me.

Well she is obviously not one anymore because now she hangs out with rogue werewolves. Theirscents are all mixed together here. I noticed it a little bit earlier but I didn't know that we knew who it was. I thought it was just some random person.

 **What are you thinking Sam?**

 _Jacob you were with Bella this morning and last night did you notice anything off about her._

 _ **I mean she has grown a little and when we were in her room last night I noticed her hands were shaking a little. That couldn't be it. She isn't even Quilete.**_

 _It seems to be the only logical explanation there scents are never separated._

 **Well let's go get her then** I started to walk out of the trees but Sam blocked my path.

 _Wait Paul we can't rush into anything. We have to think this through._

Would anyone like to explain what the hell is going on.

 **Bella Swan is the lone** **wolf.**

 **A/N Yay Chapter 3 is done. I would like to thank Luna Nyx Swan for talking some sense into me about the title of this story. I'm just going to keep it the way it is. You guys should check out the stories in her** **favorite list they're very good. You can find her in my favorite authors list. Thanks for reading! Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters I just get to play with them.

Chapter 4

Before I knew it it was Friday and I was trying to decide what to wear to the beach. The rest of the week had gone by really fast. Jacob had come over on Tuesday and fixed my truck but he was acting really weird and it worried me a lot. I hadn't seen him the rest week though so at least that was a good sign.

I finally decided to wear a pair of jean shorts and a plain t-shirt over my bathing suit so that if I had to phase on the fly for some reason these were clothes that I didn't care about being ruined. I slipped on a pair of flip flops and walked down the stairs. I stopped by the living room on the way out the door to say goodbye to my dad.

"Bye Bells be back before midnight."

I almost laughed out loud," I will dad don't worry I won't be out that long," I continued my trek to the front door. I hopped into my truck and felt relieved when it started right up even though Jake had fixed it. I pulled out the driveway and started driving to First Beach when I got there I began to pick my way down a path through the woods towards the beach where I could here laughter and chatter.

"Bella!" I heard Mike yell before I even touched the sand of the beach.

"Hey guys," I said when I finally reached where they were sitting around a fire.

"Bella come sit," Angela called me over to where she was sitting with her boyfriend Ben. I walked over and plopped down next to her while Mike sat down on my other side. My dad was right it was fun to just sit and have normal conversations with my friends who weren't supernatural creatures and actually be a regular teenager for once. Right in the middle of watching Mike try to drink as many sodas as he could the hair on the back of my neck stood straight up.

I turned around slowly in my seat to see Sam and the whole pack staring me down from the other side of the beach. I could tell even from here that he wasn't happy. Jacob leaned forward to say something to Sam and they started walking towards us. I was immediately on my feet my instincts taking over. I said a very hasty goodbye to everyone giving vague answers to all their questions. I took off at a fast jog towards my truck. How did they know I was here? Only one other person knew that I was going to be here... Damn you Charlie why do you have to tell Billy everything.

Meanwhile I heard the footsteps behind me increased in speed. They must have reached the treeline I picked up speed by now I was sprinting weaving through the trees. I contemplated my options. I could phase but then if they weren't sure I was a werewolf yet then they would be after that, so instead I decided to try and outrun them on foot.

I glanced back to see how close they were when I slammed into a bare chest. The huge hands grabbed my wrists preventing me from moving.

"Damn it Jake let go," I said trying to pull my hands back.

"Sorry Bells it's not my choice. Sam is making me do it." I rolled my eyes this was exactly the reason why I didn't want to join a pack. Taking orders from someone just didn't fly with me anymore.

"Alright I get it," I said right before I kicked his shin as hard as I could at the same time as I yanked my hands away and somehow managed to slip away. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist lifting me up off the ground before I had even taken two steps.

"Come on Bella don't be like that," Jacob said," We aren't going to do anything to you," I snorted in disbelief.

"You are dead to me Jacob Black now put me down."

"Only if you promise not to make a run for it. We'd just catch you anyways."

"Fine."

He set me down and I took a good couple of steps away looking around and weighing my options of getting away. They were not good.

"Alright fine you got me," I said looking Sam in the eye and crossing my arms," We might as well do this."

"Not now or here. Tomorrow my house someone will pick you up," he replied.

I rolled my eyes," I have legs you know. I can run just like you probably faster too," I heard someone chuckle but I didn't stop glaring at Sam to see who it was.

"Fine then someone will be there to show you how to get to my house."

"Whatever," I said already walking away," See you tomorrow."

Jacob reached his arms out to give me a hug but I growled at him stopping him in his tracks before I walked quickly to my truck and drove away.

"Well I consider that a success," Quil said as we watched Bella drive away.

"Easy for you to say," Jake said bending down to rub the spot where she had kicked him in the shin. I have to admit I was a little proud of her for that.

"Aww poor Jakey got beat up by a little girl," I taunted him.

"Alright next time you can grab her. She did this to me and she actually knows who I am. She would probably pull a knife on you."

I tried to imagine little Bella pulling a knife on anyone and was pretty much oon the ground laughing.

"Your scared of a little girl?" I asked in disbelief. Jacob was 6'7 and Bella was barely 5'6 even after phasing.

"Hey don't judge she's scary when she's pissed off."

"Whatever man," I said shoving him as I walked by him following everyone to Sam's house for dinner.

Bella's POV

I had to take a deep breath before I got out of my truck to talk to Charlie. The last thing that I needed right now was to hurt Charlie by phasing even if I was mad at him.

"Daddy," I called in my sweetest voice after tossing my keys on the counter.

"In the living room Bella." Of course. I walked in and perched on the edge of the couch. I was too edgy to relax.

"How was your night?" He asked not bothering to pull his eyes away from the basketball game on TV.

I rolled my eyes," It was great dad except for one little problem."

"That's nice sweetheart."

Okay now he was starting to piss me off. I reached over and snatched the controller out of his hand turning off the TV.

"Hey," he complained.

I ignored his whining,"Would you like to know who caused the problem?"

This got his attention he hadn't expected me to say who," Of course Bella."

"Well Sam Uley and his whole gang showed up," I paused looking at his face,"Now how would they know I was going to be there?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him.

"That is quite a mystery," he replied not looking me in the eye, "I have no idea."

"Oh really it wouldn't be because you and Billy gossip like old women, would it?"

He started to deny it but I cut him off making it clear that if he lied then it would only be worse for him.

He sighed," Fine. Yes I told Billy that you were going to be at First Beach, but I didn't think that he would tell anyone and I didn't think it was that big of a deal and I didn't tell him anything else."

"Well apparently you didn't have to," I said. He looked at me questioningly," I don't know how they know, but they do and they pretty much held me hostage until I agreed to meet them tomorrow at Sam's house."

"Why didn't you phase?"

"I would have but Jacob was the one holding me and even though I kicked his shin I couldn't hurt him like that," I put my head in my hands," I am not ready to start taking orders from anyone. What do I do?"

"There isn't much you can do," he said," besides just leaving and going far away."

I was already shaking my head before the sentence was out of his mouth.

"I am not going to just leave you here alone. I'll go tomorrow and test the waters, but if Sam or anyone tries to tell me what to do they're going to lose a limb."

"That's my girl," Charlie said," Now can I have my remote back please."

I rolled my eyes tossing him the controller and rising up off the couch," Oh and one more thing dad. Please try and refrain from telling Billy everything that goes on in our lives, alright?" I asked him.

"Okay Bella I'll try," he replied smiling. I turned walking from the living room smiling. I really did have the best dad in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

I reached a hand over trying unsuccessfully to find the snooze button so instead I unplugged it from the wall sighing in relief when the annoying noise stopped. I wanted nothing more than to just roll over and fall back asleep, but I had to face the music. I dragged myself out of bed and to the bathroom. Charlie had already left for work so I didn't have to worry about being rushed while in the bathroom.

I took a long hot shower that helped soothe my sore muscles that I had had practically since I had first phased. I was trying very hard to not think about what was going to go down tonight. The last thing that I wanted to do was join Sam's pack but I didn't really have a choice at this point. I could however make him wish that I hadn't joined his pack.

I smiled at the thought of making Sam and his pack's life a living hell, I would not be controlled by anyone anymore. Ever since Edward had left and I'd realized how much of a psycho control freak he was just the thought of someone giving me orders and telling me what to do made me cringe, but no way was I going to tell anyone that.

After I got out of the shower and got dressed I went downstairs. Since I had gotten up early I was able to make a real breakfast, which was a good thing because I was starving. I ate a big breakfast of pancakes and eggs and afterwards felt stuffed. I relished in the feeling because I knew it wasn't going to last very long and then I would be hungry again. With that thought in mind I packed some extra snacks for throughout the day.

Those extra snacks cost me because as soon as I turned the engine off after pulling into the school parking lot the warning bell rang. I jumped out of my truck and sprinted at human speed of course to my class. I had just sat down in my seat and hadn't even gotten a chance to take my backpack off when the final bell rang.

Great another day in hell.

 **Paul's POV**

I hate school. With a passion. I was so glad that this was my last year in this hellhole. Jared and I were seniors. Jacob Embry, Quil, and Leah were juniors while Seth was a sophomore and Collin and Brady were freshman. Bella was a senior too. For some reason I was excited for her to start going to our school. I mean she didn't exactly know yet but it was the obvious option. If she was going to be in our pack then she needed to be close to the reservation and plus the whole pack except for Sam who owned a construction company went to La Push High School because all the teachers were very considerate when we had to leave school early.

Thinking about this made me think about what was going to go down tonight. Part of me was excited because this was sure to be comedy gold, but another part of me was nervous. What if she didn't join our pack? Wait a second why did even care about what went on with Bella Swan the leech lover and now werewolf. The truth was that I had no idea what was going on with me lately.

Ever since last night I hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. I wanted to see what she looked like so bad that it actually hurt. I was incredibly frustrated that I hadn't tried harder to see her yesterday. I had a feeling she was beautiful- god I was starting to sound like Jared and Sam with their imprints.

At that moment the bell for lunch rang and I made my way over to where Jared was waiting for me by the door.

"You were off in space the whole class," he said slapping my shoulder," You thinking about Bella again," he smirked at me. I had to patrol with Jared last night after everything and I had tried, I had tried really hard to not think about Bella, but I had failed. Miserably and Jared hadn't shut up about it.

"Shut the fuck up Jared," I said glaring at him.

"Paul and Bella sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," he sang as we walked to the cafeteria.

"I swear to god Jared. I will punch you," I threatened.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carri-" I didn't let him finish instead swinging my fist and punching him maybe a little lower than necessary. Jared immediately doubled over in pain letting out a whoosh of air. I continued down the hall still laughing as I walked into the cafeteria.

"Hey Paul. Where's Jared?" Kim, his imprint asked from where she was sitting with Leah, Embry, Quil, and Seth.

I chuckled again," Oh he'll be in in a minute he's just collecting himself in the hall."

"Oh great what'd you do to him?"

"Nothing," I said innocently.

"Yeah right Paul," Jared said from behind me. I turned to look at him before sitting down next to Kim putting her in between Jared and I.

"Maybe you should shut your mouth next time," I said shrugging," I warned you."

He lunged for me but I jumped up, sprinting to the other side of the table to get away from him.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked walking up with a tray piled high with food before sitting down in between Quil and Embry.

"I have know idea," Kim said sounding bewildered as she watched Jared chase me around the table. He finally gave up muttering about "revenge" and "karma." I sat down next to Seth while Jared sat next to Kim as usual.

After we had gotten our food and sat back down we began eating everyone taking food from everyone's plate and playfully arguing. All of the sudden there was a howl from outside not far off. We all froze in our tracks. Sam never called us out of school unless it was an emergency. I glanced at Jared who was our beta and he nodded. We all rose and started to head towards the doors of the cafeteria. I could feel hundreds of pairs of eyes on us as we filed out the door but I didn't care I was focused on whatever Sam needed us for.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Twilight's characters or plot.

Chapter 6

I heard Sam's howl just as I was about to bite into my sandwich at lunchtime. I dropped it my hands gripping the edge of the table as I fought the instinct for me to leave school and see what was happening in my future pack.

No Bella, I told myself, They are not your pack. At least not yet. I heard answering howls moments later and then nothing. Silence. It was almost worse than the howls. I wonder what's going on? I asked myself. I waited a couple more seconds listening for any sound. My improved hearing straining.

Oh well. I picked up my sandwich again ready to continue my lunch in peace. Then there was another howl this one much closer. So close that I actually looked out the window to see if I could see anything through the trees. My eyes were still searching when a huge russet wolf stepped out of the trees throwing his head back and letting out another loud howl that was cut off by a pale blur that tackled him forcing him back into the woods.

I was on my feet in an instant knowing exactly what I had to do. I ran out the cafeteria and to the woods just like I had the day before but this time for much different reasons.

Paul's POV

After phasing we were greeted by Sam saying things that he definitely wouldn't say around Emily while trying to shake off a vampire that was trying to wrap it's arms around his neck.

Bold- Paul

Italic- Sam

Underline- Embry

Bold Italic- Jacob

Underlined Italics- Bella

Bold Underline- Seth

What the hell is going on?

What does it look like? The red-head is back and she brought friends.

We finally reached Sam and flung ourselves into battle. We were almost immeadiatly overwhelmed.

There are too many of them.

Seth was trying to fight off three of the leeches at once and I wanted to go and help but I was dealing with my own problems. They were darting in on all sides trying to find a whole in our defenses.

Jacob go get Bella.

What? I roared which distracted me from the leech in front of me who promptly kicked me in the side sending me flying across the clearing. I felt a couple of my ribs break, but I rose quickly to my feet anyways.

I am not discussing this Paul. She is a werewolf and we need her help.

Yeah man seriously why do you even care? Are you in looovvee? 

Shut up Embry! No one asked y-

I was cut off by another leech slamming into my side. I stumbled but didn't fall instead whipping around and ripping his arm off. There were still to many of them for any of us to phase back and start fires, so bodies littered the clearing some of them twitching. I glanced around trying to decide on my next opponent when a grey and black wolf shot out of the trees taking down the nearest leech.

Bella! We all yelled. I had been to distracted to focus on what Jake had been doing so I hadn't heard Bella phase.

Hey guys.

She jumped snapping her jaws on one of the leech's head ripping it clean off. Seeing her fight made me realize that Jake was right. She was scary.

Told you so.

Focus guys.

I turned my attention back to the fight and saw two vampires forcing Leah back towards the trees. I raced toward them and killed the big one while Leah finished off the smaller one. After a few more minutes of fighting we were killing the last few while Leah and Collin were burning the bodies in the fires that they made. We all phased back and I watched Bella walk out of the trees wearing shorts and a tank top. I realized that I had been right. She really was beautiful, maybe the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

"Close your mouth. You'll catch flies," Jared said walking up and standing next to me. I immeadiatly snapped my mouth closed and Jared chuckled. We watched as Sam started to make his way over to where Bella stood talking to Jacob.

Oh this ought to be good

Bella's POV

I was talking to Jacob when all of the sudden a hand clamped down on my shoulder and Sam's deep voice said my name. I turned around very slowly resisting the urge to growl at him.

"Yes Sam," I ground out between clenched teeth. A slight tremor ran through my body and Sam quickly removed his hand.

"Thank you so much for coming and helping us. You didn't have to do it but you did and for that I am thankful."

"I didn't do it for you Sam," I hissed.

"Bella," I heard Jake murmur behind me. He was warning me to be careful.

I took a deep breath to calm myself," I did it because I couldn't stand by, while you guys were slaughtered when I could have done something to help."

"Well whatever reason you did it we are all very grateful."

"Yeah if it wasn't for you we would all be drained by now," a voice behind me said. When I turned to see who it was I found myself looking into the dark brown eyes of by far the handsomest man that I had ever seen in my life. Even more so then Edward or anyone in his family. I couldn't pull my gaze away. It was like we were magnets with an invisible force pulling us to one another.

"Whoa did that just happen?" Someone asked but I didn't turn away to see who it was.

He dropped his gaze first," Did what I think just happen actually happen?" Sam nodded his head grinning like a fool. What had happened? My mind flashed back to to a conversation that I had had with my dad after I had first phased.

Flashback

"Is there anything else that I should know dad?"

"Well there is one thing," my dad said looking kind of uncomfortable.

"And what would that be?" I asked curious.

"It's something called imprinting. It's were you find your soulmate. Someone that you can't live without."

I chuckled," That will never happen to me. I can assure you that dad."

"Don't be so sure Bells," he said smiling sadly," You never know who it might be."

End Flashback

"Oh hell no," I said shaking my head in denial," I did not just imprint."

"Bella," Paul said reaching out to me.

"No Paul. I can't right now. I'll see you tonight," I turned and ran like the coward I was.

Paul's POV

I watched as Bella ran away from the clearing. Away from me. Why was she running away? Did she not feel the same way that I did? But she had said that she imprinted to. Fine I didn't care if she didn't except me because I wasn't going to accept someone who obviously didn't want me. I was going to fight the imprint.

"You all right man?" Jared asked putting an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm fine," I said shortly shrugging his arm off.

"Don't worry. She'll come around tonight when she see's how much you can eat," he said chuckling at his own joke.

"I'm not going to accept it," I started towards La Push.

"Wait. What?" He said jogging to catch up with me. By now everyone was listening.

"Why should I accept it if she doesn't. If she can so can I. She obviously doesn't want me so I will fight it too."

"Paul," Sam said taking a step towards us,"Eventually she will realize you both will that you can't fight an imprint. It will only cause you both pain."

"Well it's a good thing I can handle pain."

A/N Sorry it took me so long writer's block sucks.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 7

I flopped down on my bed the panic starting to rise up in my chest. Again. How could I have imprinted on Paul fucking Lahote? Who not only is a part of Sam's pack, but also according to Jake a major man whore. I took deep breaths to try to calm down, I mean how hard could it be to reject an imprint, I'm sure that someone has done it before I can't be the first to try. The rock on my chest was telling me it was going to be pretty damn hard.

I decided to try and take my mind off of things, so I got up and started to make Charlie dinner. I had just set a plate of spaghetti in front of Charlie's spot on the table when I heard the front door open and Charlie whistling as he hung up his gun belt.

"Smells good," he said sitting down at the table while I sat across from him with my knees pulled up to my chest and my chin on my knees.

"Why aren't you eating Bells?" He asked a couple bites in.

"I'm going to Sam's house tonight remember?" I said staring down at the tabletop. I was hoping that Charlie wouldn't notice anything off, but it was kind of hard to hide something when it's all you can think about.

"What's wrong Bella?" Dammit I guess I wasn't hiding it very well.

"Nothing."

"Seriously Bella. I know something's going on just tell me. Are you nervous or something?"

"No I'm not nervous."

"What is it then?"

I didn't know how to tell him so I just decided to be blunt," I imprinted."

"That's great sweetheart," he said smiling from ear to ear.

"No it's not," I said standing up," I imprinted on Paul Lahote who is also a werewolf and a part of Sam's pack and a man whore."

"Okay well first of all you are a werewolf and are practically a part Sam's pack so that's hypocritical and you know that he won't even look at another girl if he imprinted on you."

"It doesn't matter I didn't want to imprint in the first place. It's just another decision that I don't get to make myself." I turned starting to head to the door," I have to go. I'm going to be late."

"Bye," I heard him yell after me.

Paul's POV

"I don't want to do it Sam," I yelled slamming my fist on the table.

"And I am not giving you an option Paul," he said as calm as always," Besides it will be good for you both."

I sat down and crossed my arms over my chest," I won't do it," I knew that I was throwing a temper tantrum like a three year old, but there was no way I was going to spend anymore time then I had to with Bella in my head. It would ruin my whole 'I don't want you just like you don't want me' act.

"Paul you are going and that is final," I could here the alpha tone in his voice and I couldn't refuse. I clenched my teeth wanting so bad to cuss him out and refuse but instead turning and walking out the door. I heard him say that I would thank him later but I didn't even pause to respond.

A/N I know that it is short but the next chapter is going to be pretty long so this is kind of a filler.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 8

I stood on Bella's porch trying to work up the courage to knock when the door was flung open and there stood Bella in the middle of yelling something back to her dad, but stopped when she saw me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Well hello to you too," I smirked,"Sam sent me."

"Bella who's at the door?" Charlie asked stepping into the hall. He looked at Bella then to me, then back to Bella,"Hello Paul."

"Hello Chief Swan."

"Please call me Charlie. I'm sure we will be seeing a lot of each other so none of this Chief Swan business," he said still smiling and reaching out to shake my hand.

"Of course Charlie," I put on a big fake smile," I'm just here to pick up Bella," Bella rolled her eyes at my choice of words, but I couldn't really think of another way to explain this.

"Well don't let me hold you kids up. Have fun and be safe," I could practically hear him giggling as he walked away leaving Bella and I alone.

"Are we going to go or not?" Bella asked pushing past me. Was I imagining it or did her heart speed up when she touched me because I know mine did.

"I guess," I replied nonchalantly as I followed her off the porch.

Bella's POV

I opened my front door where I knew that one of the wolves hopefully Jacob was waiting, still talking to my dad. When I saw who was standing there the words dropped from my tongue. Paul, my imprint stood on my porch with his hand raised about to knock. At least he had a shirt on, but it looked at least two sizes two small and didn't leave much to the imagination.

He's sexy, my traitorous mind thought, just looking at him made my knees go weak. How did I not notice those very kissable lips. I could just ki- What is wrong with me? I couldn't be thinking about him like this. How dare he come here and make me think about him like this? He had no right to be on my porch.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He infuriated me.

"Well hello to you too," he smirked,"Sam sent me."

"Bella who's at the door?" Charlie asked. No, him and Paul could not meet. To late. He looked back and forth between Paul and I before his face split into a huge grin.

"Hello Paul."

"Hello Chief Swan," Paul said as polite as ever. Dammit why couldn't he be a douche bag so that I could hate him or even find a flaw in him.

"Please call me Charlie. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other so none of this Chief Swan business."

I'm doomed.

"Of course Charlie," He's such a kiss up,"I'm just here to pick up Bella."

I rolled my eyes. No way in hell was Paul picking me up we were not going on a date.

"Well don't let me hold you kids up. Have fun and be safe."

He was pretty much skipping back down the hallway. He was happy that I was over Edward enough to finally be with a guy even if I wasn't with him. I was getting ancy. I was ready to go and get this over with," Are we going to go or not?" I pushed past Paul and immediately as soon as I touched him my heart sped up.

"I guess," he said serenely and I could imagine the smirk on his face and I knew that he must have heard my heart. Damned werewolf hearing. I walked faster towards the woods and heard him following behind me. He sped when we hit the trees passing me quickly and pulling his shirt off on the way and I was left awestruck. I mean I had seen him shirtless yesterday but I wasn't really paying attention and let's just say that sexy was an understatement. I didn't even have the words to describe him.

"See something that you like?" He asked.

I hadn't realized that I had been staring. I rolled my eyes," As if."

He smirked," Well if your done then I was saying that it only takes a couple minutes to get there but we better speed this up before they eat all the food."

"Whatever," I turned walking away into the bushes, so I could phase. I paused to collect my thoughts so that he wouldn't see anything that I didn't want him to see.

Bold- Bella

Italic- Paul

Took you long enough

Don't worry I'll make up for it, I took off in the direction that Sam's house was according to Paul's thoughts. I could hear him right on my heels so I kicked it up a notch and slowly drew away from him.

Hey, no fair, he thought as I wove my way through small places in the trees, Your way smaller then me.

Well it's not my fault you're huge, I cracked up when his shoulders got stuck after trying to squeeze through a space that was obviously too small.

Help I'm stuck.

No way, you're on your own. I told you it was two small.

Please Bella, and with those two words my resolve broke.

Fine, I sighed turning and starting back towards him. I put my front paws on his chest and pushed as hard as I could. After a couple of shoves Paul finally came free and we both tumbled backwards. We landed with me sprawled on top of him and our faces uncomfortably close together which gave me goosebumps.

It had been a long time since I had blushed but I know that if I would have been human I would have been as red as a tomato. I scrambled off of him as fast as I could. Of course Bella, you can face down angry vampires, but when it comes to Paul Lahote you melt like butter.

He chuckled, Glad to know I have that effect on you.

I winced, He wasn't supposed to hear that.

Well I did and you might want to stop talking to yourself only crazy people do that.

I'll take that into consideration. Now are we going to go or not?

Of course, I was waiting for you. He mock bowed which in wolf form looked pretty silly but I wasn't amused I was ready for Paul to be out of my head.

Well we have one thing in common at least.

I bared my teeth at him, Stop doing that.

What it's not like I can stop hearing you. Why don't you stop thinking so loud?

Oh yeah that makes perfect sense. Let me just silence my brain for you.

Well it's not that hard. I'm doing it right now. It was true I couldn't hear anything he was thinking.

I'm sorry not everyone can be as perfect as you. I whipped around and ran, faster then I had ever ran before. By the time I reached Sam's and phased Paul was so far behind that I couldn't even here him anymore. If anything this just proved my point. We didn't get along and didn't have anything in common. The imprint was wrong, but deep down I knew that I was wrong. As soon as I had fallen on top of him I had felt the connection, but he didn't need to know that.

I walked up the front steps of the house without hesitation. The old Bella would have been to nervous to even knock, but that wasn't me anymore. Now I just walked in like I owned the place. What I didn't realize was that the real owner was standing right inside the door getting ready to open it so when I swung it open it hit him in the head making him stumble back, tripping on the rug and falling straight on his ass.

Then I noticed that the whole pack including Sam's imprint Emily was standing in the hallway watching and cracking up laughing. The realization that I had just knocked my alpha flat on his ass had me practically rolling on the floor laughing. Of course Paul chose that time to walk up. He glanced from me to Sam on the floor to the rest of the pack and back to me.

"What the hell happened?" He asked looking confused and maybe a little irked to be left out of the loop.

Sam rose to his feet and immediately everyone including me shut up. I had to admit he was more than a little intimidating, "If your done then I believe we have more important things to discuss," with that he turned and strode away into the kitchen obviously expecting everyone to follow him.

"What did you do?" Paul asked accusingly. I ignored him and started to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Bella what did you so?"

"Nothing," I replied yanking my hand away and glaring at him.

"Dammit Bella! Why do you have to make everything so difficult?" He yelled making a lot more angry than I thought was necessary for the situation. I took a step backwards, surprised by the anger in his voice and in his voice. Immediately his face softened," I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to yell. I just-"

"No it's fine. Do you really want to know that bad? Well I opened the door and it hit Sam. There you got your explanation now just leave me alone." I turned away and quickly started to follow where the others had gone a while ago.

"Bella wait," he called after me but I kept chanting that I didn't care and I surprisingly made it all the way into the kitchen without turning around. As soon as I stepped into the doorway I knew that everyone had heard our conversations by how quiet everyone was, but I didn't meet any eyes as I walked over so that I was leaning against the counter.

Everyone slowly returned to normal and continued their conversations. I waited for Paul to follow me in but he never did.

I am so so so sorry that I haven't been updating. I just started school again and it sucks ass, but that's life. Anyways I don't know how long before my next update. Maybe this weekend, but I promise I will not abandon this story.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

 **Chapter 9**

I watched in horror as my Bella walked away from me for the second time that day and I was so pissed that I wanted to punch something, but stopped myself only because Emily would have been so mad if I was to punch a hole through her wall. Of course I wasn't mad at my Bella. I was mad at myself for making her mad at me.

I was failing at this whole imprint thing. No one had to tell me it I just knew. This was not how the imprint was supposed to be. We were always fighting or one of us was mad at the other. Sam and Emily's imprint was nothing like this they were always lovey dovey and we used to give Sam crap for it but now I would give anything to have that with Bella. I turned and headed out the front door I couldn't face anyone in that room right now.

 **Bella's POV**

I waited for Paul to follow me in to the dining room but he never did and eventually I stopped waiting. Jacob invited me over to sit in between him and Quil and it felt good to act like a semi-normal teenager just hanging out with her semi-normal friends for once. If being normal meant that you and your friends were shapeshifting werewolves. Only one problem... I couldn't get Paul out of my head. He was always there in the back of my mind even when I was laughing and messing around with Quil and Jacob.

"Bella... Bella," I heard Jake call.

I tried to focus on what he was saying but it was surprisingly hard," Huh?" I asked.

"Are you alright Bells? You seem off tonight," He asked seeming concerned. Damn was I really that easy to read first my dad and now Jacob I really needed to work on my poker face.

"No nothing's wrong Jake. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You've been spacey this whole time," Quil added.

"I said I was fine!" I said sharper than I had intended," Sorry guys," I muttered apologetically," I'm just a little tense tonight and I have no idea why."

Quil and Jacob exchanged knowing glances over my head before looking back at me with a smirk.

"What? Why are you guys looking at me like that for?"

"Oh no reason," Jacob said chuckling. Oh great something was up, but before I had a chance to ask Sam stood up and cleared his throat. I guess Paul wasn't going to be joining us. I felt my heart sink at the thought of the way we had ended things earlier.

"I'm sure you all know why we are here today-"

"If I say I'll do it can we skip the bullshit," I pleaded. I really did not want to listen to Sam drone on for the next hour about stuff that I already knew.

Sam looked surprise which I guess was to be expected considering that a few days ago I was completely against going anywhere near Sam's pack and I had just been making fun of him a few minutes ago, but being here with them wasn't to bad and it was great to have my best friend back.

"She's going to give Paul a run for his money," Someone whispered behind me. Just hearing his name threw me off center. I began to wonder where he was and if he was ok and I just wanted to run outside and figure out where he was.

"Umm I guess so," Sam said bringing me back to reality," I mean you already know all the legends so I guess that is fine."

"Great cuz I'm starving," Quil said. Everyone laughed and I got up to help Emily serve what seemed like a million plates of food.

"Ugh I'm so full."

An hour later I sat leaning against Jake's shoulder completely stuffed. I couldn't help but wonder if Paul had eaten yet or if he was okay. I was so worried about him that it felt like a vice had wrapped around my chest and was squeezing the air out of me and I just had to make sure that he was okay.

"Jake?" I asked in a weak voice looking up at him.

He looked down at me and as soon as he saw the look on my face he tensed and a look of concern crossed his face," Are you okay Bells? What's wrong?"

By now all conversation in the room had stopped and all eyes were on us. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to stop the crushing pain in my chest. I felt tears start to gather in my eyes. Hell no. I was not going to cry in front of the whole pack on my first day. I hadn't cried in front of anyone for who knows how long and I definitely wasn't going to start now. I had to get out of there. I leapt up from the table and ran out of the room hearing Jake calling after me. I raced down the hall hoping that I was going the right way and eventually came to the front door. I flung the door open and pounded down the steps and into the woods. The pain in my chest was so bad that I couldn't even phase. Even being outside didn't ease it at all. I had no idea what was wrong with me. I began running and running trying to outrun my problems. Sam. Jacob. My dad. Paul. Everything was running through my head to quickly for me to make sense out of it. Finally I couldn't run anymore. Only then did I fall curling up in a ball at the base of a tree letting darkness overcome me.

 **A/N Im Back! Sorry I've been gone so long guys. Life has been so busy with school and stuff. I probs won't update for the rest of the week because I'm going on vacation but after that I will try to update once a week and who knows I might be able to get one more chapter up today before I leave. I didn't get a chance to have my beta check this chapter over so any grammar mistakes sorry! I love you guys please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bold- Paul**

 _Italic- Sam_

Underline- Jacob

Paul's POV

I trotted up and down the Cullen's border, trying to calm myself as trembles rolled down my spine. I've never before been so mad that I wasn't able to phase back.

I wondered what Bella was doing, the thought of her bringing a new ache to my heart. Was she laughing with Jacob, her best friend? or was Quil flirting with her like he did any other girl? maybe dinner was already over and she had asked someone to drive her back, saving her the trouble of phasing.

My heart ached at the thought of her being unhappy because of something that I did, but the thought of her laughing and having fun without me was almost as bad.

All of the sudden I felt two more minds join me through our link. My heart skipped, hoping that one of them was Bella but instead I got Jacob and Sam. It took me a few seconds to pick up on Sam's faint concern and Jacob's complete and utter panic.

 **What's going on?**

 _Oh, Paul, I-I thought you had already gone home… Um we we're just… Um._

 **Just spit it out already** **Sam.**

Bella disappeared, Paul.

With those three words it felt like my world was falling to pieces around me. I felt myself starting to panic, my stomach twisting, my heart seemed as if it where about to break from my chest as it pounded at an alarmingly fast rate.

 **What do you mean she's missing!? I thought I could trust you to take care of her, Jacob.**

Maybe if you wouldn't have stormed out on her just because you were pissed off then this wouldn't have happened! She's you're imprint not mine. For once in your life, just try to think of someone other than yourself! She deserves someone better than you.

 **You think I don't know that?**

 _We don't have time for this guys. If we don't find her before this storm moves in this isn't going to turn out well._

I looked up and for the first time noticed the storm clouds gathering over my head, the trees shaking from the force of the incoming wind around us. my heart sank.

Racing back in the direction of the house, I hoped to pick up on her scent trail, my paws digging through the moss ridden ground, flying behind me in chunks. I came across Sam and Jacob searching for where her scent started just inside the trees. reaching the house, my nose skimmed along the porch to find exactly where Bella's scent started. After a minute of searching I finally found it and raced off after my imprint as the rain began to fall, urging me to run faster while weighing down my fur.

I ran and ran to the point where I began to wonder if I had missed her somehow. By now the rain was coming down in sheets, the mud slowing my speed only slightly as it tried to entrap my heavy paws. All of the sudden the scent grew overwhelmingly strong and I felt heat emitting faintly from next to a huge oak tree, relief and worry burning in my chest, only one thought repeating in the forefront of my mind.

 **I found her.**

I phased, quickly pulling on my cutoffs and racing over to where Bella lay curled up in a ball. I ran my hands over her face checking for cuts or injuries of any kind. I felt my heart sinking as she didn't respond to the touch of my hands. Her eyes stayed closed, her body still and motionless, only a faint pulse at her throat. I heard a small rustle behind me, suddenly feeling the presence of Sam and Jacob beside me.

"Is she alive?" Sam asked, reaching down to feel her pulse," Get her back to Emily's house, we'll go ahead and tell them to get ready for her and call Sue so she can check her out," He turned and raced away, phasing when he hit the tree line. I scooped a limp Bella into my arms and started jogging after Sam and Jacob

The trip back seemed twice as long as before but finally the warm lights of Sam and Emily's house came into view. I glanced down at Bella's face and what I saw scared the shit out of me. Her face had a faint blue quality to it and her eyes were tightly shut. I sprinted the final few yards across the yard to where Quil stood holding the door open.

"Living room," his voice shook at the sight of Bella in my arms.

I walked quickly into the living room to find the whole Pack along with Emily and Leah and Seth's mom, Sue, who also doubled as the doctor for the people on the reservation. I gently laid Bella down on the couch and pulled up a few blankets to cover her.

"Excuse me Paul," Sue said, calmly pushing past me.

I stepped back out of her way, staring down at my motionless imprint and I felt completely useless. I knew this was my fault, if I hadn't gotten so angry about everything and had to leave, abandoning her here alone, then maybe she wouldn't have ran off like that, and even if she had, I would have been able to follow her and make sure this didn't happen. How had I not known that something was wrong with her? I was a horrible imprint. I was supposed to protect her-

I jumped as a hand came to rest on my shoulder. I glanced over to see Sam standing next to me.

"This isn't your fault you know," he murmured to me.

"Yes it is. If I hadn't-"

"Stop," He said, cutting me off," That's not going to help anything. All you can do now is be there for her when she wakes up," he clapped me on the shoulder one last time," There's leftovers in the fridge if you want."

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry right now."

"Alright, but you need to eat something eventually. You can't help Bella if you are starving," he replied, turning and heading over to talk to Emily.

As soon as Sue stepped away from Bella I hurried over to her," Is she okay? What's wrong with her? Will she be okay?"

Sue chuckled," Calm down, Paul. She's going to be fine. She just needs to stay warm and when she wakes up make sure she eats something."

"Okay. I can do that. No problem," I said nodding my head quickly," Thank you so much for coming on such a short notice. It means a lot to me."

"It's no problem that's what I'm here for. Goodbye Paul," she walked over to talk to Sam and Emily. I slowly walked over and kneeled down next to the love of my life.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Bella," I whispered," but I am so sorry. I shouldn't have been so selfish. Just please be okay," I leaned my forehead down to touch hers and closed my eyes.

 **A/N I'm back! Thank you so much for reading! I would like to thank my beta Jessie the twilight girl for doing such an amazing job editing this chapter! Next chapter will be out soon! Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I open my eyes to an unfamiliar room. blinking away the sleep, I turned my head to the right, finding what I presumed to be a living room, judging by the TV directly across from me and the rocking chair in the corner. I quickly took stock of my body and realized that I was sweating. In normal circumstances, this wouldn't be that big of deal, but I hadn't felt this hot since I had phased. The heat seemed to be emitting from whatever it was that my head was resting on.

I sat up slightly, willing my eyes to clear as tired tears wet my lashes. Looking down, I was met with the sight of chiseled abs. My eyes trailed up a toned chest until I came to the face that belonged to this perfect body, the equally perfect imprint of mine, Paul Lahote. I had been sleeping on my imprints chest all night and I hadn't even realized it. I hoped that I hadn't said anything embarrassing in my sleep, just the thought brought a blush to my cheeks. I pushed the thought out of my mind and focused back on the man that was underneath me.

I had realized something last night when I was having my panic attack, or whatever it was that happened to me, this imprint was not something that I was going to be able to reject- or even wanted to for that matter. The pull between us was just too strong, especially now, being so close to his half naked body. I just had to touch him. I brought my hand up to his stomach and lightly traced the grooves of every single muscle that I found there. Slowly, I worked my way up until I reached his face, where I caressed his strong cheekbones, his nose, closed eyelids, until I reached his lips. Those soft stunning lips that I wanted nothing more than to kiss right now. All of the sudden a hand came up to cup mine against his face while I felt the other run through my hair. I looked down into Paul's dark eyes and for the first time noticed the gold that flecked throughout them. I realized that at this point our faces were only inches apart. I slowly inched my face closer to his, looking from his eyes to his lips. My hand still cupped his face while the other rested on his chest. We were going to kiss, I could feel it. You could cut the tension with a knife as we both held our breath in anticipation.

"Paul are you awake y-"

I immediately jumped back, or tried to, but Paul held me fast against him in a very compromising position as Quil walked through the doorway, freezing when he saw us and a slow grin spread across his face.

"Oh, am I interrupting? Please don't stop on my account, just pretend I'm not here," he smirked at us.

"Paul let me go," I struggled against his arms.

"Dammit Quil," he hissed, finally letting me free. I scrambled away and would have fallen off the couch if he wouldn't have grabbed me. In a split second I was laying with on my back on the couch and Paul was leaning over me with a hand on either side of my body," Careful Bella. I can't have you getting hurt," he leaned down and I thought I would finally get the kiss I had been waiting for but instead he pressed his warm lips against my forehead.

Quil cleared his throat from the doorway and Paul sighed," I'm going to kill him."

I couldn't help but giggle and decided to have a little bit of fun with Paul. I reached up and began to run my fingernails up and down his chest. He groaned and bent down once again this time to kiss my lips but instead I dodged and he landed a kiss on my cheek instead. He pulled back and I laughed at the pained expression on his face, by this time his breathing was labored.

"You think that's funny," he growled and my only answer was another fit of giggles," This isn't over," he said in a husky tone, staring down into my brown eyes with his own smoldering ones and now it was his turn to chuckle at her sharp intake of breath. He pushed himself up off the couch.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh yes Paul, go to the bathroom and take care of that _little_ problem of yours," Quil said smirking and putting emphasis on the little.

"Bigger than yours," Paul replied as he walked out of the room and smacked the back of his head. I blushed all different shades of red as I finally understood what exactly they were talking about.

Quil came over and fell next to me on the couch with a plop, still grinning like a fool," So, Bella, you and Paul huh?"

I rolled my eyes at him and started to stand up.

"Wait, Bells. I don't think you should get up before Emily checks you. Paul would have my ass if something happened to you because I let you get up before you were checked out. I'll go get Emily now." He rushed out of the room.

"Quil, wait, you don't have to," but he was already gone. Great, just what I need, another person to be worried about me. I felt fine, maybe a little hungry but other then that I was fine.

"Bella! I'm so happy you're awake!" Emily's chipper voice called out as she walked into the room, Sam close on her heels.

"Thanks Emily," I said, I couldn't help but to smile at how enthusiastic she sounded.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little hungry but other then that fine. Hey, Sam, where's Jake?" I asked, a little upset that my best friend hadn't been present when I woke up.

"He went home," Paul said walking back and coming to sit next to me, flinging his arm across my shoulders and pulling me into his side.

"Oh… Is he going to come back today? I really want to see him."

"Maybe later Bella. Right now you need to eat and rest," Paul said dismissively. I didn't like this, there was something he wasn't telling me, but I wasn't sure what it was yet.

"Why isn't Jake here if the rest of the pack is?," I could hear everyone else in the other room talking and laughing boisterously.

"Bella, just drop it," Paul pleaded with me.

"No. tell me what's going on," I growled at him. We glared at each other until Sam broke the silence.

"He went away for a while Bella."

I turned my attention from my glaring imprint to my alpha," What? Why? Where did he go? When will he be back?"

"Get something to eat and then we'll explain everything."

"Okay." I got up, shrugging off Paul's arm and started to follow Sam, but Paul caught my small wrist in his large hand.

"Bella wait," I turned to face him," I hate this. Can we please not fight?"

I looked into his dark pleading eyes and all my anger and irritation faded away," I can't stay mad at you Paul," I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek," You are forgiven," I pulled away and fixed him with a hard stare," but this conversation is not over."

Paul sighed but nodded his head," Now let's get you something to eat. I can't have you withering away on me." He gently intertwined his hand with mine and led me towards the kitchen where everyone else was gathered.

We stepped through the doorway and were greeted by a chorus of 'Bella!'s as I was pulled into hug after hug by everyone in the pack. It was weird how much I enjoyed their company now, when a week ago I had despised all of them, but a lot can change in a week. Even with everyone to distract me, I still missed Jacob.

"Bells," I turned and met the concerned eyes of Paul," Are you alright? What's wrong?" I stared at him until realization lit his face," Bella we-"

"I know, I know, we'll talk about it later," I grumbled. Paul closed the distance between us in one step and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned my head against his chest and melted into his embrace.

"I think Sam is going to talk about it soon anyways, so you don't have to wait to long."

As soon as Paul finished his sentence Sam stood up, calling for everyone's attention. I grabbed Paul's hand and pulled him over to a place next to Jared where we could sit.

"All of you see that Bella is feeling better today and we are grateful that she's okay," he smiled at me and I blushed as all eyes turned to look at me," but I am sure most of you have also noticed that Jacob is not among us today. He has decided he needs a break for a little while and has left to-"

I was on my feet in a millisecond," Break?! What do you mean left? Where did he go? Why did he leave?"

"Bella, please sit down and let me finish," Sam said sternly.

I stayed standing, glaring defiantly up at him. Why wouldn't he just answer my questions? I felt tears of frustration gather in my eyes. Dammit, why did I have to be so emotional all the time? I jumped when a pair of arms snaked around my waist and Paul's voice whispered," Come on, babe let's sit down and let Sam finish talking." I shivered at having Paul so close to me and let him pull me back over to the bench, setting me down onto his lap and keeping his arms around me, probably so that I couldn't cause any more disruptions.

"Jacob will be back, he just needs some time away from…" Sam trailed off, his gaze lingering on Paul and I.

Paul growled, making me jump," Just say it, Sam. She deserves to know."

"I deserve to know what?" I sat up a little straighter, my gaze flickering between the two.

"Paul," Sam chided.

"Don't you think she deserves to know her best friend ditched her, because he is selfish. He can't stand to be around her, because he can't have her." I felt Paul's arms tighten around me and tremors run through his chest.

"What are you talking about, Paul? Sam, what is he talking about?" I said, confused at what Paul was saying. The words just didn't make sense.

Sam wouldn't meet my eyes.

Wait, was Paul saying- No, he couldn't mean what I thought he did. I mean, I knew that Jacob had a crush on me, but I didn't think that it was serious enough to cause him to leave. My heart sank. My best friend had left because of what I was doing. He couldn't stand to be around Paul and me so he had left. It wasn't fair to him. This had been his pack before it became mine and I had drove him out.

"Oh… I see," I murmured.

"Bella," Paul whispered apologetically.  
I pulled myself out of his arms, glancing around at the faces of my pack, where no one would meet my eyes, and fled from the room for the second time in two days with Paul calling after me.

 **A/N Hi everyone! Thank you for reading my story I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you as always to my beta Jessie the twilight girl! Please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Next one will be up soon**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Bold-Bella**

 _Italic-Paul_

 **Bella's POV**

I phased, unable to stay calm long enough to strip. **Great, there goes my clothes.** I raced through the trees, not even bothering to watch where I was going and narrowly avoiding fallen trees and holes as I ran.

I was a horrible friend, obviously. I had literally drove Jacob away from his home because I didn't even consider his feelings when things heated up between Paul and I. Don't get me wrong, I in no way returned Jake's feelings. I loved him as a sister would but he didn't seem to understand that and now he was gone. I had to bring him back, he deserved to be with his pack, even if it meant I had to leave.

 **Jake? Are you there?**  
Silence.  
 **Jake, come on, answer me.**  
Nothing.  
 **Where are you, Jacob?** By this time I was descending into hysterics.  
 **I'm sorry, okay? I've been a horrible friend, but I want to make this better. I'll do anything- just please don't leave me again. I can't handle it. I love you.**

 _He's not here, Bella._

A part of me already knew this but I couldn't help the desperate hope that he would phase soon.

 _Where are you, Bella? I'm coming to you._

 **No Paul just… just leave me alone. I can't deal with this right now.**

 _Bella I-_

 **Stop please. Just leave me alone**.

 _Whatever Bella. If you want to trail after Jacob like a lost puppy forever don't expect me to be around when Jacob drops you just like that leech did. I'm done with all this s***. I'm done with you. He snarled_ ,

And then he was gone.

Paul's POV

I was beyond pissed. Why the f*** would she rather be out there, calling after someone she says is just a friend, when she could be with me, her imprint, instead? I knew, eventually I would come to regret the words that I had just said to Bella and that I was being very selfish, but right now I definitely wasn't that time. Right now I could barely keep from phasing again I was so angry.

Finally, I realized I was back at Sam's house and debated turning around and going home, but I knew Sam would want to know what happened with Bella so I trudged slowly up the steps.

Bella's POV

Paul's words cut like a knife into my heart. I wasn't acting that desperate, was I? Who was I kidding, I had spent the last half an hour calling after someone that wasn't even here. I was being completely desperate and I needed to stop.

What happened to the lone wolf Bella who didn't take shit from anybody and didn't care about a single person except, maybe Charlie. She didn't take orders from anyone and definitely did not let anyone treat her the way Paul just had. So what if Jake was gone and Paul was being a complete ass? She was here to do a job and that was to kill vampires, so that's what she was going to do, nothing more, and she especially didn't need any distractions. She needed to stay focused, no matter what. She didn't need him or anyone. She belonged alone. Forever.

Paul's POV

"Paul… Paaauuulll!" I heard someone calling my name but it seemed faint and distant. Something was wrong with me, but I had no idea what it was. I just felt… hollow. that was the only word to describe this feeling. It felt like a giant hole had opened up in my chest and was swallowing me whole. The only thought in my head was Bella.

"Paul, whats going on?" a hand clamped down on my shoulder, yanking me from my thoughts.

I looked up to see Jared standing over me, looking concerned. I opened my mouth to reply, but nothing came out and the hole in his chest grew. What was happening to me? Something was going on with Bella, I knew that much, but what was happening? My brain couldn't focus on anything other then the searing pain in his chest. I gripped the edge of the table so tight, my knuckle turned white and the table almost cracked as black spots appeared in my vision.

By this time Sam had joined Jared next to me,

"Paul, talk to us. What is happening?"

"Bella," I gasped, the sound strangled in my throat, right before I blacked out from the pain.

Sam's POV

"Bella," Paul gasped before he slumped backwards. Jared and I caught him just before his head hit the tile.

"Fuck," I cursed as we hoisted him up and carried him to the couch in the living room where Bella had lay just the day before unconscious. What was up with these two and being passed out on my couch?

"What do we do, Sam? Something is going on with Bella," he glanced from Paul to me, looking for my direction.

"Give me a second," I ran my hand through my short hair, trying to get my scrambled thoughts under control. How was I going to fix this? I snapped my fingers," Embry," I called.

"Yeah?," Embry asked, stepping through the doorway and eyeing Paul doubtfully, as if he was going to wake up all of the sudden and start freaking out again.

"Go get Bella. I don't care how you do it, just get her here as quickly as possible." Embry nodded quickly before turning and jogging out of the room.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jared questioned.

"I have no idea but it's the best I've got at the moment, so unless you have a brilliant idea to fix this, then that's what we're going with."

Jared just shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

That's what I thought.

Bella's POV

"Edward don't leave me please. I love you." I was in the woods again facing a cold and emotionless Edward.

"Bella you can't come with us."

"Please… I need you. I love you." I reached out resting my hand on his cold forearm, staring up at his face. I watched as his face morphed, changing. His skin became dark and his eyes changed from honey colored eyes, to a dark brown pair that were flecked with gold. His messy hair turned black and shortened and the skin under my hand turned warm. I was staring up into the face of Paul, but this was not the Paul that I knew. This Paul's eyes were cold and his beautiful lips, lips I had almost kissed earlier today, curved into a humorless smirk.

"Paul," I whispered in disbelief.

"I don't want you Bella," he hissed in my face. "I never have and never will. You are nothing to me, just a puny girl who doesn't matter." I pulled my hand back from his arm as if it had been burned by his words, which I guess I had.

"No," I murmured.

And then he was gone. My heart felt like it was shattered into a million different pieces because of what he said, but still I began scrambling after him. Hot tears burned trails down my cheeks as I screamed his name and stumbled through the woods. Suddenly, i tripped and fell head first into a hole and then I was back in my bed at home. I felt warm hands on my shoulders and flinched away thinking that it was Paul but instead I stared into the concerned face of Embry.

Embry POV

Bella had left her window open so it was easy for me to jump into her room.

"Please I love you. I need you." Shit she was talking in her sleep. I walked over to the edge of her bed wondering what, or rather who she was dreaming about.

All of the sudden whimpered," No," and began to thrash uncontrollably, screaming something. I was caught so off guard, it took me a second to really hear what she was yelling. Paul. She was dreaming of Paul, and whatever he was doing had tears streaming down her face and her cries were already starting to become slightly hoarse, her throat probably raw.

"Bella, wake up sweetheart. It's just a dream," I gently gripped her shoulders, shaking slightly, trying to wake her up. He eyes popped open and she immediately flinched away from my hands. She stared at my face blankly for a moment before recognition lit her features.

"Embry," she cried throwing herself into my arms," It hurts Embry," she whimpered," It hurts so bad." I held her while she cried and cried. Then I remembered the reason why i had come here in the first place. I scooped her up and into my arms.

"Come on Bella."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to Paul."

"NO," she said immediately struggling to get way, but I held her tightly against my bare chest.

"Come on Bella I know you want him even if it's subconscious because you were calling his name in your sleep" I jumped out her window, careful not to jostle her too much. I wasn't used to seeing her like this, so small and fragile," Besides it will help you both."

"What's the matter with Paul?" She sniffled.

"He's almost as bad as you. He passed out in Sam's kitchen so they sent me to get you." She was silent for a long time and when I looked down she looked pissed.

"Why does he care," she cried, the tears welling up in her eyes once again," he's the one that told me… He told me."

She didn't finish her sentence, just fell silent as fresh tears fell. By this time we were nearing Sam's house.

"What did he say Bella?" I stopped walking.

"It doesn't matter. It's over now."

"Bella it does matter. What did he say?"  
She sighed,

" He-he said that if I wanted to trail after Jacob, Don't expect him to wait around when Jake leaves me just like E-Edward did. He said he was done with me and my shit."

Damn it, Paul, why must you mess everything up so bad? It was no wonder the girl didn't want to come see him. Paul didn't think before he spoke. Ever. Time for damage control.

"Bella, I'm sorry that Paul said that to you. You don't deserve to be spoken to that way, but trust me, he cares about you very much and is just very possessive of you. At least hear him out okay?"

Bella's POV

Did I really want to deal with Paul after what he said to me? I wasn't quite sure of my answer yet, but at this point it didn't even seem like I had a choice.

Embry began walking again and I could feel us getting closer to Sam's. The closer we got, the more I started to panic and it became harder and harder to breathe.

"Shh Bells it's going to be okay you aren't going to be alone. I won't let him say anything like that to you again. I promise."

The sad thing was that I wasn't even worried about that. I was more concerned that he would tell me to leave and that he never wanted to see me again. Why did I even try to reject this imprint? It was obvious that I needed him like I needed air to breathe.

Finally, we were on Sam's front porch.

"Can you walk?" Embry asked.

"Yes," I said, wincing at how weak my voice sounded. Embry set me down before wrapping his arm around my shoulder, tucking me protectively into his side as we stepped into the house.

 **A/N Hope you** **guys liked it the next one will be up soon. Thank you to my amazing beta as always!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Bella's POV**

I leaned into Embry's side, wishing for him to be able to protect me from what I was about to do and who I was about to face. In no time we reached the doorway that lead into the living room where Paul was waiting. The ache in my chest had yet to ease completely but it wasn't as bad as it had been earlier, probably because Paul was so close to me.

 **Paul's POV**

I was sitting in the living room with Sam staring blankly at the TV which was playing some action movie that I had no interest in, when I heard the front door open then close and I knew that she was near. I could feel it deep in my bones. I had to see her face, to be close to her, touch her. Then she stepped through the door, tucked tightly against a shirtless Embry. I immediately stiffened. Why should he get to be so close to her when I couldn't? I didn't even realize that I had risen to my feet and my lips were beginning to curve into a snarl until Embry slowly stepped in front of Bella like he was protecting her. Protecting her from me. What was I doing? I flopped back down on the couch sighing.

"Move, Embry. He doesn't scare me," My Bella said, stepping out from behind Embry and pinning me in her glare. For the first time, I got a good look at her face and winced. Her eyes were red-rimmed and still glassy with tears. Her fair cheeks were blotchy and her beautiful mouth was pulled down at the corners in a frown.

Once again I was on my feet, taking a step towards her, only wanting to hold her and tell her that I was sorry a million times over, but instead she glared at me warning me away from her. I stopped with my arms hanging limply at my sides. I had messed up so bad. How am I going to fix this?

"Embry, I think we should let them speak alone." Up until this point Sam had been silent but now he rose headed for the door. I silently thanked him in my head.

 **Bella's POV**

I looked wildly at Embry. He had promised me that Paul and I would not be alone in a room together. He looked conflicted until Sam said," Now Embry." And I could hear the alpha tenor that took over his voice. Embry flashed me an apologetic glance before following Sam out of the door but not before glaring a warning at Paul, who just rolled his eyes and focused his attention back on me.

I refused to meet his gaze, instead taking special interest in the lines on my hands which I clenched in front of me. I felt a warm hand move beneath my chin, forcing my face upwards until I was staring into Paul's eyes. Damn it, I never could resist those eyes.

"Bella. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything that I said. I just… Please don't do this. I need you Bells. Please." Those eyes pleaded with me but I couldn't let him suck me right back in.

He needs me now. Now that he was hurting just like I had been earlier like I still was and he just wanted me to forgive him just like that. I jerked my chin out of his grasp and glared up at him. He looked surprised.

"How dare you say all those things and then expect me to welcome you back just like that. That's not me. I'm not going to let you walk all over me."

"I don't want to walk on you Bella. Please I need you. It hurts so bad and I know it's hurting you too. We need each other. I need you," he stared at me desperately his eyes swimming with pain.

I was reminded of the pain in my chest also and I felt cracks in my resolve. It would be so easy to just fall into his arms… but I couldn't let him think he could do whatever he wants to me. I made the hardest decision I had ever made in my life.

"Goodbye Paul," I whispered turning and walking out of the living room. I hadn't even made it to the front door when hands grabbed my forearms and pulled me backwards. I spun around growling at Paul.

"Let go of me."

"No," he said simply.

"No?" Who did he think he was? I felt a tremor through my hands.

"I am not letting you go without a fight. I can't let you leave this. You mean more to me then you have even begun to imagine. I know I hurt you and it kills me to know that but I'm so scared Bella. The thought of losing you scares the living shit out of me and when you sent me away so that you could try and find Jacob, it felt like I was losing you. You have no idea how possessive I am over the people that I care a lot about, that's just who I am. You mean so much to me but right now if you choose to walk away then I will let you go because I just want you to be happy that's what you deserve."

I was quiet for a long time, awestruck by Paul's beautiful speech. When I didn't respond Paul sighed, released his grip on me slowly and began to turn away.

"Paul… Wait," I called him back.

He paused, slowly turning back to me, keeping his eyes glued to his shoes. I could see anguish written plainly across his perfect features and I couldn't stand to see him like this. I closed the distance between us, wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my head in his chest and poof just like that, the pain in my chest was gone and I felt tears roll down my cheeks. this time in relief and joy. I had cried more times in the last week then I had my whole life but being with Paul had made it worth it. when I was with him, I felt alive.

"I'm so sorry Paul," I cried," I don't want to lose you either. I was just being stupid before and overreacted. You're the one that I can't live without, not Jacob. You're my imprint. My everything. Yes Jake is my friend but he will never mean to me what you do. I love him like a brother and I lo-like," I stuttered. as strong as I felt for Paul I definitely didn't want to scare him off with the big L word," you as more than that. If it were you missing right now I wouldn't just be wandering around the woods calling for you. I wouldn't stop or rest until I found you and I would be a mess up until that point," I glanced up at his face to see his eyes gleaming with… tears?

All of the sudden his face was inches from mine and I could feel his breath fan my face. My eyes fluttered shut for a half a second.

"Bella I-" I couldn't stand being this close to him for another second. I closed the distance between us quickly and pressed my lips to his. He hesitated for a millisecond before returning the kiss with vigor. I reached up, wrapping my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. One of his hands tangled in my hair while the other pressed against the small of my back forcing me closer as my body arched against his. I didn't want the kiss to end, it just felt so… right and perfect.

Of course all good things have to come to an end and too soon Paul pulled back, staring into my eyes as he pecked my lips one last time. I sighed contentedly as he rested his forehead against mine.

"I like this much better," Paul said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Aw come on Bells are you saying that you don't enjoy this?" He leaned in lightly pressing his lips to mine. It was nothing like the passionate kiss we had shared before, but I still felt breathless and my knees were like jelly when he pulled away.

He looked at my face and chuckled," I knew it."

Suddenly I yawned hugely, realizing the only sleep I had gotten in the last forty eight hours was the short hour I had before Embry showed up, and even that had been restless.

"Come on, you need to rest."

"No I'm fine," I protested feebly.

He bent down, knocking my knees out from under me before scooping me up into his arms and marching towards the stairs.

"What is up with you wolves always touching me when I don't want to be touched." I realized what I had said the moment it came out of my mouth and I mentally slapped myself.

"Who touched you?" Paul's voice was dangerously low and one of his feat where frozen on the first step of the stairs.

"No, no, Paul, not like that. It's just Embry carried me here against my will because I didn't want to come."

I heard a sigh of relief from Paul," Thank God, I was going to have to kick his ass." He continued up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes at him," You would do no such thing."

Paul chuckled," Keep telling yourself that."

When we got to the guest room, Paul laid me down gently and started to head out of the room.

"Paul stay with me," I blurted out I was not ready to be without him so soon.

Paul turned slowly back to me," Bella I…"

I immediately got embarrassed," Of course I don't expect you to want to… Especially so soon."

"Bella stop," he said reaching over to smooth my hair," Of course I want to stay with you. I'm just not sure if I'll be able to… control myself being in bed with you."

I blushed before quickly rose to my knees wrapping my arms around his neck," I trust you," I whispered into his ear. He buried his face in my hair, groaning softly.

"Fine," he sighed climbing under the covers with me.

I slept the best that I had in over a month.

 **A/N Thank you guys for reading my story and thank you to my beta once again. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter by reviewing! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Bella's POV**

The next week passed quickly. Paul and I spent as much time together as we could when I didn't have school and he didn't have work. The time we did spent together was either perfect and admittedly most of the time having very heated make out sessions until we were interrupted by one of the pack or we spent our time arguing with each other until one of us gave in and then we would make out again. Kissing was always so much better right after we had just fought. No matter what though we always made up after and overall things were going great for me right now until someone decided to make a surprise appearance.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

I jerked up in my bed with my heart racing as I looked around my dark room. The only light came through the moon that shined through my closed window. Victoria had finally come for me. I felt a tremor run down my spine as I prepared to phase.

"Damn it Bella open the window." I gasped in disbelief throwing my thin covers off and racing over to the window throwing it open with a bang forgetting for a half a second that Charlie was sleeping just down the hall. I strained to hear if he had woken up but I didn't hear anything so I turned back to the hulking figure that now stood in my room.

"Jakey!" I whisper yelled wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face in his bare chest.

"I missed you so much Bells," I felt his chin rest on the top of my head.

"Me too! You have no idea how much I missed you."

"Bella I'm so sor-" he pulled back to look in my eyes, but I cut him off.

"Stop Jake," I said shaking my head," Not tonight. For now can you just stay with me. I missed you so much."

He sighed," Of course I'll stay." I pulled him over to my bed and laid down as Jake lay down next to me on his back so that I could curl into his side. I felt one of his hands start to run through my hair and I immediately relaxed. I knew Paul was going to flip out when he smelt Jake all over me but I would just have to get up early to shower and change. At this point I was just glad to have my best friend back.

When I woke up the next morning Jake was curled up with his head resting on my stomach. Sometimes I forgot that he was a year younger than me since he had filled out so much after he had phased and now looked more like 25, but when he was asleep his face gained back some of it's softness and innocence. I knew I was going to have to wake him up soon before someone burst in and got the wrong idea. Luckily Charlie had already left for work so that was one less person that I had to worry about. Almost on cue my phone buzzed on the nightstand next to my bed.

 _On my way over. There's a meeting at Sam's. See you soon._

 _x Paul_

"Shit Jake wake up," I said pushing his head off me. It thumped to the mattress and he groaned.

"Noooo."

"Paul is on his way over so you need to get out of here. I'm already going to be in so trouble because your scent is all over my room and me."

"Aw why I can't I stay and say hi to my best buddy," he said trying to look innocent but failing miserably.

"Out now," I stood up pointing to the window.

"Fine," he grumbled heaving himself out of my bed slowly and heading towards the window, kissing my cheek on the way by,"Love you," he hopped out the window.

"Love ya," I called after him watching him disappear into the woods surrounding my house.

Exactly one minute and 47 seconds later I heard a car pull up outside my house. Crap. I hadn't even had time to change my clothes so instead I leapt back into bed acting like I had just woke up. I could smell Jake all over my clothes and sheets. Shit I am definitely dead.

"Bella seriously, the meeting starts in ten minutes that gives you five minutes to get ready before we have to leave," Paul looked down at me with mock seriousness but I could see amusement dancing in his eyes.

I looked up at him through my eyelashes," Can't we just stay here today," I said patting the bed next to me.

I heard a rumble deep in his chest," As much as I would love to spend the day with you here, Sam will kill us if we miss this meeting."

"Fine," I mumbled getting up and passing Paul on the way to my closet. All of the sudden his hand shot out grasping my wrist firmly in his warm hand and pulling me back towards him. I looked up and saw his nostrils flaring. I gulped. He bent down sniffing my hair where Jake had been running his hand through just the night before I stood frozen. I am so dead.

"Why do you smell like… Jacob Black!" He growled at me. His nostrils flared again," It's all over your bed. Bella what was Black doing here last night and in your bed?" Paul's eyes were ablaze with fury.

"Nothing happened Paul I swear. He showed up last night and I was so happy to see him again that I asked him to stay. We didn't do anything except lay together."  
He paced to the other side of the room running his hands aggressively through his short hair. I couldn't take his pacing so I walked over to him wrapping my arms around my waist.

"I promise Paul. We didn't do anything. I can't even think of him like that I only think of you like that."

He looked down at my face analyzing it probably trying to tell if I was telling the truth. Apparently he believed me because he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. After a couple of seconds he started to pull away but I would be damned if I let him get away that quickly so I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck keeping him close and deepening the kiss. He seemed to be weighing his options for a half a second then I felt his hands slide down to my butt, lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I grinned internally he couldn't resist me or was it I couldn't resist him. Paul trailed kisses down my jawbone and neck until he got to the place where my shoulder met my neck and sucked on it gently causing a moan to fall from my parted lips.

"I don't like you hanging out with Black without me especially in your bed at night. Got it?"

"But-" I started but broke off as he nibbled on my collar bone

I groaned again and nodded.

"Good now come on we're late. Sam's going to have my ass," he set me down and and I felt empty without the contact," And for God's sake change your clothes you stink like Jacob."

I rolled my eyes but still changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top. When came down into the living room where Paul was waiting for me he looked at me and chuckled.

"What?" I asked wondering why he was laughing at me. He walked over to me and traced a sensitive spot on my neck. I shivered when his rough fingertips touched my skin.

"Sorry I must have gotten a little carried away."

"What are you talking about?" I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror only to find a huge hickey on the side of my neck," You did this on purpose!" I screamed," Charlie is going to kill me." I raced back to where Paul was waiting," Seriously Paul-"

"Can we discuss this in the car we are going to be so late," Paul said interrupting me. Now I was fuming at him but I still followed him out of the house and to his truck.

The car was quiet for maybe two minutes before I just about exploded on him.

"Did you seriously have to mark me Paul? Are you that threatened by Jacob?" He looked at me his eyes almost black.

"Trust me that wasn't me marking you. When I mark you I promise that it won't be a little thing like that. That's nothing."

I shivered at his words but was still pissed"Still you did it to show Jacob that I was yours am I wrong? No I didn't think so. Can't you just trust that I don't have any feelings for him."

"I trust you, it's him I don't trust. He'll take advantage of your trusting nature and exploit you." By now we were at Sam's house and I could see Embry and Jacob standing on the porch watching us. I climbed out of the car and stormed towards the house until Paul grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards him.

"I can't help it babe. I don't like to share and Black is getting too close to you for my comfort. For God's sake he spent the night in your bed before I did and that is not okay with me."

"And I don't expect you to not care but I'm just asking for a little bit of understanding. Jacob and I are best friends but if it makes you feel any better I'll try not to hang out alone with him too much okay?"

He didn't reply with words instead he bent his head down and kissed me passionately and our tongues tangled until we fell apart gasping for breath. He grabbed my hand and led me towards the porch. I looked up to where the guys stood and saw that now there was only one guy waiting for us. Jacob had disappeared.

"Bella long time no see," Embry walked over giving me a small hug," Jake was out here a second ago. I'm sure he wants to see you."

"Oh I saw him last night," I said glancing at Paul who I felt tense beside me at the mention of anything with him and last night in the same sentence.

"Oh?" Embry said raising his eyebrows at me questioningly. I shook my head slightly. Don't even ask.

"Everyone's waiting inside. We should probably go in Sam's already pissed that you guys are late." Paul rolled his eyes but still followed them inside. Well this should be interesting.

"Bells!" Jake yelled as soon as we stepped into the kitchen. He ran over sweeping me up into a hug ripping my hand from Paul's grasp and burying his face in my neck. I felt him tense when he saw the mark on my neck and a low growl rumbled through him but as quickly as it came it left and he continued his little show. I could see what he was doing from a mile away and knowing Paul he was going to give Jake exactly what he wanted.

"What are you doing Jacob?"

"I missed _my_ Bella that's all," I heard a faint growl behind me,"Love you," wow he was really laying it on thick. Then all of the sudden his lips were on mine and one of his hands was on the back of my neck holding me in place. I struggled against him but even with my newfound strength from phasing he was way stronger then me and I couldn't get out of his grip. Finally I was ripped away and I sighed in relief as Paul held me against his chest, but my relief didn't last long as I was passed to someone else who wrapped their arms around me so I couldn't get back to Paul.

Paul turned squaring up to Jacob. Shit this was not going to end well. I struggled against the arms holding me back feeling tremors run through my body.

"Bella if you phase you're going to hurt me," Embry whispered in my ear. I took a deep breath. I didn't want to hurt Embry. I focused back on the scene in front of me. Jacob stood confidently with a giant grin on his face.

"You think this is funny Black," Paul hissed at him.

"Honestly it's frickin hilarious," Jacob chuckled. God the kid didn't know when to stop.

"Jacob Black shut up now. You sound like a total prick right now," I screeched at him.

"Really Bella? You weren't saying that last night when you asked me to sleep with you," he smirked at me. Oh no he didn't. I mean I did but not in that way and now everyone is staring at me.

"You know damn well that is not what I asked so shut up before I beat your ass."

Jacob eyed Paul's already quaking form," What'd you dream about last night cuz you were calling my name an awful lot," he winked at me," but I'm sure you think about Paul a lot too, but it's nice to know I was the first wolf to sleep with you."

And Paul snapped. He jumped at Jacob punching him in the stomach and then kneeing him in the face.

"No phasing in my house," Sam yelled as him and Jared bundled Paul and Jacob out the door.

I stared after them dumbstruck for a minute before I struggled to get away from Embry. I may have been beyond pissed at Jacob but I couldn't let Paul kill him and I definitely couldn't let Jacob hurt Paul.

"Nope Bella. Paulie doesn't want you caught up in this."

"Embry I'm a wolf too. I can protect myself."

"Sorry no can do," I had had enough. I muttered a quick apology to Embry before drawing my foot up and kicking him where it hurt the most. Immediately his arms released me and I scrambled away as he fell to his knees. I dodged around Seth as he tried to grab me and ran out the door stripping and then phasing when I got into the woods cussing out Paul and Jacob the whole time. I was greeted by snarling and growling from Jacob and Paul and a surprisingly quiet Sam.

 **Bella**

 _Sam_

Jacob

 **Paul**

 **Sam why aren't you stopping them?**

 _They need to get it out of their systems._

 **So you're going to let them kill each other?** I raced to where Paul and Jacob were practically ripping each other apart.

 _Bella stop you might get hurt_

 **Well then stop them** I saw my chance when Paul threw Jacob off of him and I planted myself between them facing Paul.

 **Move Bella**

 **No I'm not going to let you kill each other because of me.**

Aw sweetheart thanks for trying to protect me but I got this.

 **Fuck you Jacob. Do not call me that. You are my friend and that is all, but with the way you're acting I don't know if you are even that anymore. When you two are ready are ready to talk to me and each other in a civilized manner I will be waiting at Sam's house.**

I turned and ran away phasing back and putting my clothes back on.

They were acting like children fighting over a toy, but no way in hell was I going to be pulled apart in the middle while they fought. I walked back to Sam's house silently wondering how in the hell I was going to fix this mess.

 **A/N Hi everyone so I didn't have a beta this chapter. Unfortunately she is unable to beta for me anymore :( Anyways I know it's been a while so I made this chapter longer then normal. Reviews make me want to update faster just so you know!**


End file.
